


Draining blood for U

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s a kiss placed against his bent knee, clever fingers pressing into the muscles of his thigh and Lance groans, choking on it the second the sharp, curved blade of Keith’s knife graces his navel. He’s shaking, fisting his hands against the sheets to keep still, to resist the need to open his legs and arch his body against the blade.Bad human. Bad survival instincts.“Don’t move,” Keith growls against his ankle, echoing the sentiment by taking the knife away from Lance’s skin with a pointed look.





	Draining blood for U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemoninagin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/gifts).



> Back on my bullshit with the tumblr dirty prompts. This time, a lil gift for my beautiful lady @lemonistics for her bday because she's very fond of this kink ❤ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“That actually feels… really good,” Lance whispers, rolling his head to the side to bite the pillow beside him. 

 

He tastes cotton on his tongue, but he still can’t forget the heat of Keith’s cock in his mouth, the way it settled so nicely inside of it, so wide and full. He leaves the pillow and bites his lips instead, following the taste to ground himself. 

 

There’s a kiss placed against his bent knee, clever fingers pressing into the muscles of his thigh and Lance groans, choking on it the second the sharp, curved blade of Keith’s knife graces his navel. He’s shaking, fisting his hands against the sheets to keep still, to resist the need to open his legs and arch his body against the blade. 

 

Bad human. Bad survival instincts. 

 

“Don’t move,” Keith growls against his ankle, echoing the sentiment by taking the knife away from Lance’s skin with a pointed look.

 

He’s all tight clothes and messy hair, hands soft against the expanse of Lance’s skin--  _ gentle--  _  but his eyes are so dark, so clouded with heated intent that Lance keeps melting into him. He’s been doing it all night, ever since Keith had cornered him against their bedroom door, had loved the skin underneath Lance’s ear with hungry nips and had confessed how deliriously he wanted to ruin Lance with the prettiest knife in his collection.

 

It’s not like Lance can deny Keith. Not when the smell of worn-out leather on his skin is so intoxicatingly warm. Not when he treats him tenderly even when he whispers his need to break him. 

 

“Baby,” Lance whimpers, reaching out to tug softly at Keith’s fingers on his thigh Keith is watching, eating up every single sound that drips out of Lance’s mouth, every twitch of his body towards him. He’s probably waiting for Lance to back down, to safeword his way out of the prettiest mess they have kissed their way into, but Lance doesn’t have time for caution anymore. “C’mon.”

 

“You promised you would behave,” Keith says, threateningly low, hand caressing down Lance’s thigh to press against the dip of his hips, eyes darkening at the shiver it pulls from his skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Keith leans down then, ignores the broken sounds that spill from Lance’s tongue and brushes his lips against the warm skin of his balls. He presses in to inhale the scent, the one that makes him lose a little of his sanity and a lot of his control, and groans, mouth opening to savour the sweat there. 

 

“Oh, fuckfuck _ fuck--”  _ Lance screams, head tossing back against the pillows as his thighs close on their own accord, the pleasure sparking through his nerves too intense to do anything but. 

 

Keith’s tongue rolls out, lapping hotly at the skin just to make Lance moan, just so he can feel the tightening of his thighs around his head, trembling up a storm for him. Keith tilts his head up, licks his way to Lance’s cock and wraps his lips around the girth of it, molten pleasure knocking against his ribs to leave him breathless. 

 

“Keith,  _ please,” _ Lance moans, fingers digging into the sheets with the force of his desperation.

 

He wants the lovely shape of Keith’s mouth to wreck him, wants for him to put the knife and his treasure trail and draw blood with possessive tenderness. Wants to lick his own blood off the blade and go down on Keith just like that; become a crimson teary-eyed mess. 

 

“What if I cut you” Keith says, sucking on the head of his cock one more time before coming up, sliding over Lance’s body to bite the line of his jaw with unwavering focus. “What if I slid your pretty skin open with this?”

 

The blade whispers against Lance’s lip after Keith’s voice rumbles through him, lighting his nerves with an easiness that has Lance gasping. Keith watches it, slips his lower lip in between his teeth to hold himself and makes the blade slide against Lance’s mouth without cutting, loving how the skin gives underneath the weight.

 

Lance can feel the ghost of the blade, can feel its coolness teasing his senses and, without thinking, slips out his tongue to taste it. He laps at it, soft, kitten licks that have him curling his toes, melting into the sheets with relief. He’s gone on this. He’s gone on the way Keith has stopped breathing, enraptured by his submission. 

 

“I want it,” he says, breathless, body burning up from within. 

 

He watches as Keith’s muscles tense like a predator’s-- ready to pounce-- and focuses on the tightening line of his neck with half-lidded eyes. He wants him so bad it feels like it’s tearing him apart. 

 

“Mark me,” Lance whispers, head tilting and lips wrapping around the blade, tasting the residual warmth of his own skin there,”and fuck me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and I'll love u forever ♡
> 
> If you could reblog this on [Tumblr](http://warmybones.tumblr.com/post/174301694513/that-actually-feels-really-good-with) to help my writing get out there that would be amazing babus. 
> 
> Also!!! I'm trying my hand at writing different kinds of smut so you are all very welcome to my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/warmybones) or [Tumblr](http://warmybones.tumblr.com/) to discuss headcanons and drop some prompts!


End file.
